Chasing Cheerio
by ktsm10
Summary: -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, so I've officially lost my mind but I've decided to put a Puck/Quinn spin on the movie Chasing Liberty. It's a really cute movie and one of my favorites, starring Mathew Goode and Mandy Moore and if you haven't seen I recommend checking it out; but basically this story will follow the same plot as that only using Puck and Quinn. I do not own Glee or Chasing Liberty (or the lines from Chasing Liberty. I'll try and change it up but I need to keep some stuff and the jokes cause they're funny) and I haven't written in quite a while but hopefully I can get back into the swing of things. Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. So…here goes the madness_

_

* * *

_

**-PQ-**

Finn Hudson got into his convertible and started the engine. He ran through a mental checklist in his head. Flowers? Check. Money? Check. ID? Check. He was all set as began to pull his car out of the driveway and onto the main road. He nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he headed to his destination.

* * *

Quinn Fabray plopped down on her bed in a huff. It was official. She had absolutely nothing to wear. Great, just great…it was her first date with Finn, a guy she really liked and she was going to look like a loser with no fashion sense. She stood up, determined to find something to wear as she began searching through her piles of clothes once more.

* * *

Finn Hudson pulled up to the gates of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue and stopped at the security point. The security guard walked over to the driver's side as Finn rolled down his window.

"Hi there, I'm Finn Hudson. I'm here for my date with Quinn Fabray."

The security guard nodded and reached for his walkie-talkie

"Excuse me son, can I please see your ID?"

Finn reached into his back pocket for his wallet and handed it over to the guard.

"Oh, absolutely, you know it's not often people get to say they come to the White House for a date…well, maybe when Clinton was in office."

Finn chuckled and the guard looked less than amused as he looked it over once, mumbled "yeah, uh-huh…Fruit-Loop is here to pick up Cheerio" into his walkie-talkie, and then turned back to Finn.

"Sir, we're gonna need you to get out of the car."

Finn's eyes widened

"Umm, that was a joke."

"Just step out of the car young man."

* * *

Finn slowly pulled his car up to the front of the White House as he tried to pull himself together. He had never been searched so thoroughly in his entire life. He looked to his right and saw the crumpled lilies lying in a heap on the passenger seat. He sighed but his attention was quickly turned to the girl walking out of the front of the house. Quinn Fabray was the most beautiful and intimidating girl he'd ever known. She was amazing and he was really looking forward to this date but she was the President's daughter for crying out loud. He shook off his nerves and got out to open her door but one of the secret service agents had beaten him to it. He got back into the car and picked the flowers out of the seat.

"Hey…uh, these were for you" Finn said as he tossed them into the backseat "guess there pretty useless now"

Quinn smiled softly and disagreed "No, no, no. They…they died for their country" she giggled

Finn smiled back and turned to start the car "You wanna get out of here?"

Quinn nodded "More then you know"

They pulled out of the driveway and went on their way with 10 secret service cars following directly behind them.

* * *

Will Schuester sat in the back of a black van surveying the camera placed around Panera. He had a great view on the entire restaurant, every exit was covered. If something moved he could see. He put his earpiece in and began talking to his partner.

"Ay, Pilsbury…if you get a second why don't you walk me out a soy latte?"

The feisty redhead, Emma Pilsbury, rolled her eyes as she responded from her spot perched on a stool across from Finn and Quinn's table.

"Cool it Schuester, that's not my job and drinking soy latte's isn't yours. We're here to keep an eye on Quinn remember?"

"Of course I do Pilsbury, but she's having a great time. This kid seems to be doing pretty well."

"Yeah, yeah not bad."

"Uhh, Pilsbury what's going on at 3 o'clock?"

Emma swiftly turned to see three young boys strutting toward Finn and Quinn's table

"I don't know, keep watching them and be ready to move."

The boys walked right up to the edge of the table as the main one started to speak "How 'bout we make this night a little more memorable?" He began slowly reaching for the left inside pocket of his jacket.

Emma shot up from her stool "He's reaching! Swarm!"

At that moment just about everyone from the restaurant started to jump into action and two large men tackled the boy.

* * *

The boys were standing by the cop cars outside the restaurant as Finn and Quinn stood near them. The boy reaching was being handcuffed and questioned "It was just a camera, man…"

Finn looked at the boy and then turned to Quinn "I…I should wait with them"

"No, no come on. We still have plenty of time. We could go see a movie!"

Finn shook his head "Quinn, look, I really like you but…this is crazy. I'm sorry."

Finn walked away as Will came up beside Quinn

"C'mon sweetie, let's get you home."

* * *

Will opened the door as Quinn stepped out. He looked in through the passenger window

"Need me to get you home too Pilsbury?"

"You normally take women home who you don't call by their first name?"

"Emma"

Emma rolled her eyes "No, just don't"

"Yeah, it didn't feel right"

Emma began to drive away "See you tomorrow Schuester"

"See ya Pilsbury"

* * *

Quinn stormed through the hallways of the White House and down the corridor leading to The Oval Office. There were two guards standing in front of the doors but she was not going to let them stop her.

"Quinn we can't let you in there" One of the guards said as he stepped forward to stop her. She quickly dodged them and sped through the doors. "Quinn!"

As soon as Quinn stepped through the door her father's head snapped up and he gave her a quizzical look.

"Dad! You ruined my date! You had the whole restaurant swarming with your secret service! And now I'm gonna die before I ever get to third base"

Her dad gave her a stern look and narrowed his eyes

"…I mean second" Quinn rephrased as she bashfully ducked her head

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind her. She quickly spun around and saw five of the countries' most important judicial and military leaders in a circle, clad with clipboards and red pens.

Quinn blushed as she tried to cover her tracks "Oh goodness, I'm so so sorry. I'll just leave and let you get back to business"

"No, no. We're just discussing future fiscal policies but you had a bad date so…we should probably talk about that."

"No. No. I'm gonna go. I'm so sorry. It was nice seeing you all"

Quinn left the office and headed back to her room.

Russel Fabray shook his head "So what's third base again?"

A collective mumble came from his advisors and The President just nodded and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Quinn walked into the dining room for breakfast and joined her parents at the table.

"Morning."

"Good morning dear, are you all packed for Prague?"

"Yeah mom, I did last night since I got home early from my date" as she said that she shot her father a harsh look

Her mother looked at her father as well

"Quinnie, you know I was just trying to make sure you're safe."

"I know, dad, I know."

At that moment The President's assistant walked into the room

"Sir, the Vice President is on hold."

The President stood up and exited the dining room. Quinn quickly scooted her chair back and followed her father along with mother into the hall.

"So dad, I was thinking that when we're in Prague I could go to this concert with the French Ambassador's daughter, Rachel Baie?"

"Where is this concert?"

"In Prague at their concert hall, can I go?"

"Sure, that sounds reasonable enough…"

"Alone."

Russel spun around and abruptly answered "No."

"Mom"

Judy Fabray looked at her daughter then turned to her husband

"Russel, two agents."

Quinn smiled at her mother "Yeah, two agents."

Her father pondered the idea and then said "Fine. Two agents"

"Promise?"

At that moment Judy interjected "Never ask The President to promise honey."

"I'm not, I'm asking my dad"

Quinn laughed and turned back to her father. He smiled and agreed "Two agents."

Quinn decided to push her luck and make another request "And could I maybe make a quick side trip to the Love Parade? Please?"

"No, absolutely not, it's like an orgy"

"Not if I keep my top on and go like this a lot" Quinn smiled as she held up a peace sign with her dainty fingers.

"I'm sorry, the answers no Quinn."

Quinn sighed as her father continued walking and went to converse The Vice President. Her father may have said no, but she was going to that Love Parade one way or another

* * *

**-PQ-**

_So I know Puck wasn't in this chapter, I'm just trying to get things set up._

_Please Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for any grammatical errors or typos._

_

* * *

_**-PQ-**

As the first family arrived in Prague, Quinn pondered ways to convince her dad to allow her to go to Berlin for the Love Parade. She decided that if she behaved well and attended to all her patriotic duties her father would have a change of heart.

So for the beginning of her trip Quinn did everything she was called to do. She attended meetings, tours, press conferences, and charity events. She was polite and was actually enjoying following in her father's diplomatic footsteps.

* * *

But by the time the Prague Diplomacy Gala, which happened to be the same night as the concert, had rolled around, Quinn was completely drained. All she wanted was to be able to relax and prepare for her concert. Even though Quinn was excited, she was also nervous that people could recognize her and cause a scene.

She shook off the thoughts of doubt and finished getting ready for the gala. She slipped her light blue dress over her head; it falling slowly and hitting just above her knee. She brushed her long light blonde hair once more and pinned her bangs back with a small silver star bobby pin. She slipped on her sliver heels and took one last look in the mirror before she went to join her parents.

* * *

Quinn stood in a small circle with her parents surrounded by various members of Prague's government.

"Quinn!"

Quinn spun around and saw her old friend Rachel Baie.

"Rachel! Hi, how are you?"

The two girls embraced in a quick hug as Rachel replied in broken English due to her French accent

"Oh Quinn, iz lovely to see you!" Rachel turned to the President and his wife

"Bonjour, Monsieur Prezidonn, Madame Prezidonn"

Judy let go of her husband's hand to give Rachel a small hug

"Oh Rachel, you're…you're all grown up"

Judy and Russel took in the differences from the last time they had seen the French Ambassadors daughter.

When they had last seen the girl she was just 10, now eight years later the girl looked like a completely different person. She was wearing a short bright red dress, four inch red heels and her hair was pulled into a high twist showing off her collarbone and shoulders. When she opened her mouth to speak the President also noticed she had her tongue pierced.

"C'mon Quinn are you ready? I need to go change and zen we can head over to zee concert."

Quinn nodded, kissed her parents goodbye and walked away with Rachel

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked out of the room and headed towards the elevators

"Quinn, what are you going to wear for zee concert?"

"I don't know probably just jeans and a sweater or something; I'm not planning on looking too cute. I wanna go low maintenance so people don't recognize me…"

Rachel stopped abruptly and turned to face Quinn

"Oh Quinn! I have a brilliant idea!"

Quinn looked at her skeptically and Rachel just winked, grabbed her hand, and dragged her away.

* * *

Russel and Judy turned away from the group they were in, planning on chatting with other officials as Russel spotted Rachel walking through the door in a tight jean mini-skirt, a green tank top and a pair of tan heels. Behind her was a medium blonde clad in a tight orange dress with a jean jacket over top and bright yellow heels.

Russel leaned over to Judy and said "Thank God Rachel found another trashy friend to hang out with"

The blonde strutted over to them

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Quinn said as she kissed them on the cheek, then turned back around and followed Rachel out

Her father's jaw dropped and her mother smiled slyly at her husband.

"Yes, you're daughter" she chuckled walked toward the hors d'oeuvre table as Russel shook his head and headed toward two of his agents

"Guys…we have a change of plans."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel began weaving through the streets of Prague, making their way to the concert hall. Quinn looked around, astounded by the lights and the feel of the city when she bumped into a good looking man, sitting on his Vespa, holding a camera. He had a strong jaw, muscular arms, and a Mohawk to top it all off.

"Sorry" Quinn blushed

The man looked up from his camera, smiled and winked at her "S'okay"

Quinn giggled, admiring his British accent and kept walking behind Rachel. She grinned as the realization dawned upon her. He didn't know who she was; no one had recognized her as the President's daughter. She jogged to catch up with Rachel and took her hand as they entered the arena.

* * *

They walked down the stone staircase into the giant mosh pit that was the center of the building. They slid through the crowd closer to the band. Quinn had never felt so alive; she threw her hands in the air and spun around. Rachel grabbed her shoulders and pointed to a boy getting ready to jump off a speaker into the crowd. The boy jumped and everyone cheered; Quinn watched as the boy was put on the ground and she saw three men heading towards him. They grabbed him and dragged him away, as one man put his hand up to his ear and nodded.

Quinn couldn't believe it. She looked around the entire arena; by every post on every level there were people talking with earpieces. She panicked. She grabbed Rachel and walked over to Will.

"No way! He said just two of you!"

Will sputtered for a response

"No, Quinn, wait" Quinn rolled her eyes and she and Rachel entered the restroom

* * *

"I can't believe him! He lied to me! All I want is a little freedom"

Quinn looked over her shoulder at Rachel, who was eyeing a blonde that was completely drunk leaning on the counter. She had on dark skinny jeans and a black shimmery tank top. She was just about Quinn's size and build; Rachel slowly turned towards Quinn, a small smile twitching at her lips

"Quinn…I have a plan"

* * *

Will was waiting outside the bathroom when he saw Rachel and Quinn stumble out. Quinn lost her balance and fell on the ground as Will rushed over.

"Quinn! Quinn, are you okay?" He lifted her up and was not met with Quinn's face but with a stranger who looked very similar to her and was wearing Quinn's clothes. He then sat the girl down and grabbed his radio

"We have an emergency, Cheerio has gone AWOL"

At that moment he turned and heard Rachel yell "Quinn run!"

He then saw a blonde wearing dark skinny jeans and a black top sprint up the stairs as the other members of secret service jumped into action. Quinn ran up the two flights of stairs and made it out of the exit.

She ran out into the street and through the crowds of people. Weaving her way in and out she looked for a way of escape. Her eyes then fell on the handsome man she bumped into earlier.

"Excuse me! Sir! Sir!" she ran up to him out of breath "Could you please help me get out of here?"

The man looked over her shoulder at the security guards that were now filing out of the building looking frantically around. He smirked.

"Sure, why not?"

He passed her his helmet as he started his Vespa. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and smiled as the handsome stranger started his scooter and began to drive.

**-PQ-**

**

* * *

**

_Please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing/alerting/favoriting and such. This week and next weekend are right before finals for me so I don't know how soon I'll have the next chapter up. I'll definitely update over spring break though which is right after finals week so it shouldn't be too too long. I don't own Glee or Chasing Liberty. Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors._

* * *

Quinn had never felt more alive in her life

"Oh my God! I can't believe I just did that!" she threw her arms out like she was spreading her wings and screamed "I'm wild! I'm free! I'm Quinn, who are you?" she stuck her right hand around the man's shoulder for a handshake.

The young man grabbed her hand as he introduced himself "Noah Puckerman, freelance getaway man…my friends call me Puck" he shook Quinn's hand but started to lose a little control on the scooter "yeah, need the hand, need the hand!"

They continued to speed around Prague, zipping through small alleys and back streets. Puck stopped in front of a small outdoor café as Quinn hopped off

"Thank you, thank you so much Mr. …Puck"

"You're welcome…depending on which crime I just helped you commit"

Quinn shook her heads vigorously as she defended herself

"No, no, no! No crime…I don't think" she giggled lightly and handed Puck back his helmet and began to walk down the street from behind him "Thank you again"

"Quinn" he called out after her "Do you have a last name?"

Quinn walked back towards him a bit "Umm, nope. It's just Quinn…like Cher" she smiled lightly and turned around to keep walking but she saw one of the secret service vehicles pull up just down the road. She quickly jogged back to Puck as he handed her his helmet once more.

"Umm, actually I need another ride, like now" She hopped back on the Vespa

Puck chuckled "Whatever you say…Mrs. Bond"

He sped away again as the large black vehicle was following closely behind them. They drove around in circles and dodged the car. They snuck into a very small alley as the large SUV drove past them. Quinn got off of the scooter and went to look into the main street to see if the car was gone

She peered around the corner and giggled "We lost them!"

Puck rolled his eyes "Oh, _we_ lost them, did we? So why the huge chase back there Quinn?"

"Umm…" Quinn rocked back and forth on her toes trying to think of an excuse "Concert security. Yeah I, uh, snuck in, they caught me, and it was downhill from there."

Puck shook his head disbelievingly "yeah…'cause they always give giant chase vehicles to bouncers"

Quinn ducked her head shyly "well there could have been a little bit more then that"

He smiled at her while chuckling "there almost always is isn't there?"

She giggled and batted her eyelashes as she nodded her head in agreement

He looked away down the alley and Quinn took that as her cue to leave

"So, uh, I'm gonna go. Thank you so much for everything Puck." She began to walk away and couldn't help the feeling that she didn't want to leave.

"Quinn, wait."

She heard him call out after her and couldn't help but smile; she turned around sweetly and tried to flirt "Yeah?"

Puck nodded towards her hands. Quinn looked down and realized she still had his helmet in her hands.

She sighed "Yeah right, sorry." She walked back to him and handed him his helmet. Then she turned around and began walking away again. She pulled out a piece of paper and began looking around.

He called out after her once more "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes…" Quinn paused trying to read the directions "No." She walked back towards Puck "I'm supposed to be meeting my friend at this bar, Marquis De Sod. Do you have any idea where that is?"

Puck pulled out her phone and began to dial; he turned towards Quinn as he spoke

"Hey mate it's me, I gotta question for you. The bar Marquis De Sod, what's the address? The corner of the Couth Bon Templar…alright, yeah; See ya later mate, bye."

Quinn wondered down the alley once more and then turned back to Puck

"Puck, I know you must think I'm this really rude person but…" before she could finish her sentence Puck tossed his helmet back to her "Thank you!" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him again and they headed towards the bar.

* * *

Inside of Marquis De Sod Quinn and Puck were sitting on one of the couches near the front of the bar. Quinn was quickly downing a beer as they chatted.

"So" Puck began "Are you a big drinker?"

Quinn shifted, and moved her beer to her other hand "I drink…wait. You're not drinking?"

Puck laughed "Oh I think you're getting pissed enough for the both of us"

Quinn cackled and took another sip of her beer.

Puck continued to ask questions "Where ya headed?"

"Umm, I'm sort of backpacking through Europe on my way to the Love parade."

Puck nodded "right…so where's you backpack?"

Quinn finished another gulp, then added "backpacking is just an expression"

"Ahh yeah, for what?"

Quinn roller her eyes and put her beer on the table in front of them "Fine. Fine. You caught me! I'm on vacation with my parents and it's this boring string of five star hotels and I can't take it anymore"

Puck looked at the man playing guitar and started tapping his finger as her commented "Yeah, must be a nightmare."

Quinn scoffed and grabbed for beer again. She began staring at Puck, noticing his chiseled jaw. His gorgeous eyes and his stupid hair cut that somehow made him sexier. Quinn giggled and asked "So what are you doing here all by your eyelashes?" she giggled louder this time, correcting herself "I mean self, here all by yourself?"

Puck shook his head and chuckled at the drunken girl sitting next to him.

"Well actually, I'm here indulging my passion for photography. Taking pictures of European architecture and drunken teenage fugitives." He smiled at Quinn

Quinn disagreed "Hey I'm not some drunk…" but she was cut off by the sound of squealing tires outside the bar. She looked towards the window and saw a secret service car pull up outside.

Quinn set her beer down and shifted on the couch "shit." Puck looked at her as she got up from the couch. "I have to go, damn…" she suddenly felt the huge need to pee as well "I really have to go"

Puck got up as well "Why don't you duck into the Lou and kill two birds with one stone?"

"You…are a genius. You stay here, kay?" Quinn giggled and headed off towards the bathroom

* * *

Schuester and Pilsbury got out of the car and headed towards the entrance of Marquis De Sod. They got to the door just as Puck was walking out and walked up to him. They stood there for a few seconds until Puck finally spoke.

"What took you guys so long?"

Schuester rolled his eyes "Why the hell did you take off Agent Puckerman? You should have stopped her right outside the concert."

"Why? To let the first daughter cause a scene with all the press outside?" Puck shook his head "Anyway she all yours now, she hiding in the bathroom pissed drunk, so I don't think she put up much of a fight. I'll check in with you guys later."

And with that Puck started to walk away.

* * *

Russell Fabray took off his tuxedo jacket as he spoke with his wife

"You're daughter ran off with a complete stranger tonight"

Judy shook her head "I thought you said he was secret service"

"Yes, but she doesn't know he's secret service!"

"All she wants is a little freedom Russell; you pushed her into this…"

Russell grabbed a snack from the mini bar and sat down next to his wife "You want me to trust someone who would go off with a complete stranger?"

"He's secret service!"

"Yes, but she does not know that...wait she doesn't know that."

Judy rolled her eyes, how can a President with your approval rating have no clue about how to handle his teenage daughter? She at least needs the illusion of freedom"

Russell loosened his tie and got up from the bed "That's exactly what I'm going to give her" He walked over and opened the door. The two agents outside stepped in front and waited for direction

"Tell me about Noah Puckerman…"

The two men stepped inside the room and began listing details

"Very capable sir, youngest agent in Europe. His father was an American, highly respected member of the CIA. Killed in the line of duty seven years ago. Noah was raised in England by a British mother."

The President nodded his head towards on man "Get Agent Puckerman on the phone" and then towards the other "Contact Schuester and Pilsbury"

Judy got up from the bed as well and trailed her husband "Russell! What are you doing?"

"She wants freedom? Let freedom ring"

* * *

Just as Puck was getting ready to leave his phone began to ring. He looked over and saw Schuester on his phone also. He rolled his eyes as he answered. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Noah Puckerman" Puck heard the President answer and quickly pulled the phone away from his ear while he winced.

"Mr. President, hello."

"I want you to keep our daughter" Russell said as Judy stood next to him "Russell?"

Puck shook his head "Sir?"

The President continued "Make sure she has no idea who you are" again Judy protested "But Jim!"

Puck answered the same way "but sir!"

Russell continued with the plan "Schuester and Pilsbury are being informed of the plan as we speak, the point is to get a little teenage rebellion out of Quinn without any risk to her or without revealing your identity. Ever." The President hung up the phone as Puck turned to look at Schuester and Pilsbury.

Schuester yelled across to him "It's all you baby"

Puck heard them laughing as they walked away. He shook his head and rubbed his face trying to comprehend what had just happened. What the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

_Please review :)_


End file.
